


How did this happen?

by rainbow_kitten_5



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannon Divergent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, no beta read we die like Tommy and Tubbo's friendship, past emotional abuse, tommyinnit is an orphan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_kitten_5/pseuds/rainbow_kitten_5
Summary: After narrowly escaping his own execution Technoblade heads back home with a thirst for violence, but his plans are interrupted when he finds a certain exile freezing to death.Short and sweet one shot of Techno realizing he cares about Tommy and swearing to destroy anyone that hurts him.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 719





	How did this happen?

Techno’s boots trug deep into the frozen-over snow as his rope burned hands grasp the lead attracted to Carl. He is furious. Rage radiates around his body in a mass of untamed heat. How dare they? How dare they hurt Phil? How dare they threaten Carl? They betrayed him. They used him. And somehow he’s the bad guy for fighting back. He’s not a traitor. He never lied, he told them he wanted to get rid of the corrupted system no matter what. Then after everything he retires. He quits his violently, blood-soaked ways for a peaceful pacifist life. With Phil...And then they had the audacity to hurt and trap Phil so they could hunt him down after he told them of his retirement. Hunt him down and execute him with no trial. Not even a chance to defend himself. Sure, the evidence against Techno was pretty damning but that’s no excuse. He should’ve known better. These people are the government. They just want power. 

The voices in Techno demand blood. He’d been ignoring them for so long. Depriving them of what they so much desire. Now they scream at him desperately.

**_Blood. Blood. Kill. Kill. Kill them. Kill them. Blood. Blood!_ **

Oh, Techno was going to give them blood alright. L’manburg thought it was bad before? Just wait until their streets flood with blood. He tried to warn them. They didn’t listen. That’s not true, Techno realizes. Wilbur listened. And now Wilbur’s dead.

**_Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill-_ **

Carl halts moving and starts stomping his hooves. Techno stops walking instantly studying his horse in concern. Carl’s nostrils are rigid and his lower lip is tight against his jaw. Techno looks out across the winter landscape for a potential threat but all he can see through the windy snowstorm is the steps of his cabin. Techno exhales, he is so tired. 

‘’It’ll be alright buddy, I’ll get you somewhere safe,’’ Techno promises calmly to Carl as he starts to move faster, longing to get inside. The horse follows without complaint but he continues to grind his teeth in distress. Techno puts Carl safely into his stall silently worrying over the horse associating his home with bad memories. 

Techno turns, aiming to start travelling up the stone staircase to his cottage when he sees it. A vibrant splash of red across the glistening white snow. He freezes, not sure what he’d just seen in the corner of his eye. The piglin grabs his last remaining weapon, a netherite pickaxe, from his belt and turns the corner to face whatever is on the other side. The voices roar for violence as he stops in confusion at the sight before him. Is that...Tommy? 

A small boy lays crumpled up against Techno’s house. He is shivering violently curled up into a ball only having a short t-shirt and thin pants to protect him, both pieces of clothing appear to be torn and ripped. Techno numbly lowers his pickaxe genuinely not sure what to make of the scene in front of him. 

The last time Techno saw Tommy he was promptly told to ‘’fuck off’’. At the time Techno wasn’t complaining. Tommy had used him to complete an illegal government takeover and the bitter taste of betrayal hadn’t quite faded from Techno’s month. But Tommy is still just a child. And Techno would be lying if he said he wasn’t riding on a high after watching Tommy get thrown out of the corrupt system he’d sworn and sacrificed so much for. Maybe he’d finally learn. Tommy was doing well then. Sure, he wasn’t thriving but Ghostbur was helping him build a little area for shelter and Tommy was already mining to get more resources when Techno visited him. Now though the kid looks, well, like a kid, a small and fragile child. Techno is surprised when the voices in his head suddenly shift at the sight. Their bloodthirsty demands fade shifting into one panicked observation.

**_Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!_ **

Techno squints at Tommy struggling to see through the storm and the fuzziness of his own damned eyes. He doesn’t quite believe that Tommy is actually in front of him, at his own hidden cottage, not screaming cuss words at him. Why is Tommy here? Why is he so...Techno moves closer, shielding his eyes from the snow. Tommy’s eyes are squeezed shut in pain as his body involuntarily huddles closer to the stone wall of Techno’s house. Techno kneels down in front of him not quite sure what to do. He reaches down one of his hands and gently shakes Tommy, doubting the kid wants to stay asleep in the cold. Why is he sleeping here anyway? Logstedshire is in a much warmer climate than this, and certainly safer.

Techno is shaken from his thoughts when he realizes that Tommy isn’t waking up.

‘’Tommy?’’ Techno question shaking the boy a little harder. ‘’What the hell are you doing here:?’’.

**_Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!_ ** The voices cry out and Techno physically shakes his head moving his hand away from Tommy.  **_Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!_ ** They continue and for the first time Techno fully takes in the child in front of him. His heart rate picks up as he realizes something is deeply wrong. Tommy’s clothing is indeed torn to shreds, his shirt ripped open in all the wrong places and his pants torn at the knees as if he’s been crawling on them for weeks. Tommy doesn’t have one of his shoes anymore, relieving a blistered and red foot from the cold. Tommy’s exposed toes and fingers are white and hard numbed to the brim with frostbite. The tips of Tommy’s ears are bright red and frozen blood clings around his nose. The teen’s face is splattered in colourful bruises that cause Techno to cringe. Techno has been in many fights and he’s never seen injuries this bad. Techno’s eyes quickly flick to Tommy’s knuckles expecting red marks but they, unlike the rest of his body seem to be unharmed, almost as if Tommy didn’t even try to fight back. Techno notices that Tommy is no longer shaking now just laying still a pained expression etched onto his face. That’s when it hits Techno.

The piglin thrashes his long hair away from his face violently before softly moving his hand to Tommy’s wrist. At first nothing. For that agonizing half, a millisecond Techno’s mind goes so many places. What he could have done. Should have done. Tommy is a child. Sure, when Techno was Tommy’s age he was fighting many battles and ruling over an empire. But he is the blood god and Tommy is a small human. And when Techno was sixteen he had Phil. He always had Phil. Tommy has no one. He has no parents. The only person that truly took care of him was Wilbur, and he’s dead. And he’d just been exiled from his only home. Techno did want Tommy to learn a lesson and he was pretty sure Tommy can handle himself but Techno is starting to think he should have forced his assistance onto the boy anyway. Tommy never would have accepted help from him but...when Techno said he wanted Tommy to learn a lesson he didn’t mean like this.

The fateful thumping returns and Techno lets out a heavy breath. His relief doesn’t last long. Tommy’s pulse is weak. Too weak. Techno has lived in cold climates long enough to know that’s anything but a good sign. Unsure of any other options Techno uncomfortably scoops up the small child in his arms. Tommy instantly curls into the heat nuzzling into Techno’s chest. The piglin freezes in place not used to receiving such affection from anyone, let alone Tommy. He starts moving again knowing he can’t exactly afford to waste any time. He climbs the stairs as the voices switch their tune again.

**_Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Help! Help! Help!_ **

He places Tommy down on his couch, the boy letting out a weak whine at the loss of warmth. Techno flinches at the hoarse sound and instinctively goes over and picks up his old red cape from the hook by the door. Techno hesitates a mere moment before coming to his senses and draping the cape over Tommy like a blanket. 

It doesn’t take long for Techno to start up a fire and collect a few blankets to pile onto Tommy’s thin body. And god, is he thin. At first, Techno doesn’t understand. Tommy isn’t completely helpless; he knows how to scavenge and hunt. But then Techno realizes that might not be true. Tommy is nothing if not mischievous. When he was first orphaned Techno wouldn’t be surprised if the raccoon-like child didn’t just steal his food. Then Wilbur and the other residents of L’manburg were there to help him, and in Pogtopia Techno farmed most of their food. Heck, Techno should be surprised that Tommy found anything to eat by himself at all. Techno looks over at the strong-willed teenager huddled under a mass of blankets with a happy smile and he curses L’manburg, curses the government, for putting Tommy in such a position. Tommy and him should be at each other's throats with swords and fiery comebacks, Techno shouldn’t be here watching every rise and fall of Tommy’s chest begging gods he doesn't believe in to keep it moving. Eventually, Tommy starts tossing and turning in his sleep and though it doesn’t look comfortable, Techno relaxes glad Tommy’s body is no longer shutting down. 

After a few more minutes Techno finally convinces himself Tommy is stable and risks leaving the room. Techno is tired. So tired. He nearly died today, but Techno doesn’t care, he can’t let Tommy suffer. He just can’t. The voices agree.

**_Help! Help! Help!_ **

Techno roots around in his cupboards until he finds a small kettle. He smiles ignoring the throbbing of his muscles to reach for it. Techno’s plans on heating some water knowing that a warm beverage will help Tommy’s condition greatly. Techno silently wishes he had something more caloric but he doesn’t know what Tommy’s small body will be able to handle at the moment, so water it is. Techno starts filling the kettle with some of the water he’d saved in a cauldron, the kettle clatters to the ground when a scream rings out. 

It’s high and strained. It’s Tommy. Techno does not rush into the room, that is not how he fights.

**_Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!_ **

Techno moves his feet slowly and deliberately. Rage fuels Techno’s every moment, preparing to murder whoever or whatever dared hurt his Tommy. Even if it isn’t something he can physically tackle Techno is going to make whatever it is hurt.

When Techno strides into the room, power radiating off of him even without his armour and crown, he sees Tommy sitting up on the couch. The boy’s face is ghastly pale clearly indicating he shouldn’t be upright yet. His eyes are wide and glassy and his boney right hand is clasped around his throat as if he’s begging for air. Sweat rolls down Tommy’s forehead but Techno can tell from the boy’s blue lips it isn’t because he’s warm.

Techno stops walking lost without something to throw his pickaxe into. Tommy stutters for a few seconds before his head lolls back and Techno races over just in time to stop Tommy from getting a concussion on top of everything. Techno cradles the child’s head in his hands with an uncharacteristic amount of softness as Tommy’s eyes flutter. The boy’s breathing is slow and shallow as his glazed over eyes stare up at Techno. It causes the piglin’s heart to lurch.

‘’Dream…’’ Tommy chokes out weakly, his eyes bubbling.

‘’What about Dream, Tommy?’’ Techno questions, knowing Tommy can’t really see him, lost to the panic of his mind.

‘’Where…’’ Tommy coughs. ‘’...is Dream?’’. Techno doesn’t know what to do with such a question, confusion clouding his thoughts. Doesn’t Tommy hate Dream? Dream was the one that gave Wilbur the explosives that collapsed L’manburg and Dream is the one that’s been helping Techno, one of the boy’s enemies. The voices answer Techno themselves. 

**_Dream! Kill! Dream! Kill!_ **

Tommy’s expression suddenly switches to something more urgent. He jerks out of Techno’s grasp and struggles as if trying to sit up but his body isn’t strong enough.

‘’Dream!’’ Tommy screams. ‘’I have to find Dream!’’. Techno’s anxiety skyrockets as he tries to hold Tommy down to stop him from hurting himself more. The boy gives in clearly standing no chance. Tommy slumps down his eyes unfocused. ‘’Dream…’’ He says his speech slurring. Techno cautiously removes his hands. What in hell's name is going on? Tommy is clearly delusional; that much is obvious, but why is he screaming about Dream? Why does he think he has to find him? The voices provide no help only continuing to latch onto the word ‘’Dream’’ mixing it into their bloodthirsty cheers. Techno isn’t surprised as the voices seem to quite enjoy the fact that Techno is the only one ever able to defeat the god, ‘’Dream’’ in combat.

‘’Tommy…’’ Techno starts the normal edge to his voice noticeably absent. Techno struggles unsure of what to say to the broken child. But then Tommy’s eyes lock onto his and they dilate in fear. Tommy tries to scream but his dehydrated throat stops him, so Tommy only admits a strangling rasping sound. Techno wonders how he ever could have brought so much harm to this kid, he’s so destroyed and Techno knows part of it is his fault. Tommy’s eyes have held many emotions, anger, hatred, resentment and a long time ago even awe, faith, and trust. Techno has never seen them carry so much fear.

‘’Dream!’’ Tommy calls out as if expecting the god to come to his aid. ‘’Wh-who are you?’ Tommy asks Techno, his eyes blurred with tears. Techno’s heart can't take much more, yes Tommy’s condition is clearly messing with his head but Techno can’t help but want to break at seeing the boy not remember him. The boy who used to look up to him used to scream at strangers how he is a ‘’Techno stan’’, who celebrated continuously when he joined Pogtopia. ‘’Where’s Dream!? I need to find Dream! I need to find Dream...’’

‘’Tommy,’’ Techno says again this time with much more certainty. The boy's eyes snap to still hollow with fear. ‘’You know who I am. I’m Technoblade, remember?’’. Tommy blinks a few times before wincing away covering his eyes. Quite sobs ring out and Techno swallows his unease and moves to kneel beside Tommy on the couch. 

‘’Where’s Dream…?’’ Tommy mumbles through his tears.

**_Dream! Kill! Dream! Kill! Kill Dream! Kill Dream! Kill Dream!_ **

Techno shifts, he’s never been a touchy person but Tommy needs something more than words right now. Techno moves slowly giving Tommy lots of physical warning before wrapping the shaking child in his arms. Tommy goes rigid, his sobs calming down. Techno feels Tommy’s cheek brush against his piglin ears. The boy’s hands move wobbly up to touch the ear, Techno stays still afraid any movement would shatter Tommy.

‘’T-Techno?’’ Tommy says his voice wavering with uncertainty. Techno nearly cries himself at the sound of his name falling out of Tommy’s mouth. The piglin quickly contains his emotions, but not before tightening his grip on the child in his arms.

‘’Yeah, it’s me kid.’’ 

Tommy practically melts against Techno, wiggling into a curled up ball in the warmth. Tears spill down Tommy’s face as he mumbles millions of apologies burrowing his bruised face in Techno’s shoulder. Techno holds him close, protectively holding Tommy against him. Techno’s arms are gentle and careful, fear of hurting the boy keeping them from shaking with rage. The piglin’s eyes are burning with an unquenchable hatred. L’manburg abandoned Tommy, his friends had allowed this to happen, and Dream did something to him. The voices match Techno’s anger.

**_Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Kill Dream! Kill Dream! Kill Dream! Blood! Blood! Burn L’manburg! Burn L’manburg! Make them pay._ **


End file.
